


Your Warmth

by Caladran



Series: Fallout 4 Drabbles [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Hurt, Kisses, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladran/pseuds/Caladran
Summary: Blaze returns from a solo mission and the whole Sanctuary is worried.





	Your Warmth

Danse stared into the fire with his hands crossed into a prayer. His breathing was heavy as he tried to mumble the words. His muscles were tense in a worry. “Please come back to me.” The ex-Soldier blinked his watery eyes and let out a heavy sigh. “Lord, if you are out there… Guide my love back to me.”

_I don’t know what I’d do to if something happened to you, Blaze._

Stepping back from the doorway, Curie turned away. She decided to go for a walk while there was still enough light. She was worried about Danse; he hadn’t been eating for a few days now because Blaze hadn’t returned from his mission yet. It had been ten days already since he left with Dogmeat.

Of course, she was worried about the redhead too. They all were worried. Curie knew Nick Valentine had been talking to Danse, but frankly it didn’t change anything. Danse didn’t eat or sleep much. The circles around his eyes didn’t go unseen from Curie. _Oh, monsieur Blaze, return safely to us._

The days went slowly at Sanctuary as everyone waited for the redhead’s return.

On the thirteen morning, when the sun was rising, Danse walked toward the bridge. The sun warmed his skin and blinded his eyes. Still he peered out ahead. The ex-soldier blinked as he strained to see. The sight of a running dog in the distance made his lips part. His heart filled up with hopefulness.

He knelt down when Dogmeat reached him. Then his heart sank. The animal had blood on its fur. Danse frowned. “What… happened?” The sad whine made his heart constrict. Something had happened. “Where is Blaze?” He asked in anxiety.

Dogmeat turned around, and the ex-soldier stood up. He looked ahead and saw a lone figure moving slowly in the distance. Its movement seemed to be sluggish. Injured, Danse thought grimly. His feet shifted…

He dashed toward the figure that was just passing the Nuka Cola Truck station.  “Blaze!” Danse called out as soon as he saw it was his redhead. By a brief look over, he realized the other man was bleeding and bruised. _What happened to you?_

Blaze looked toward the familiar sound and vaguely saw a man rushing toward him. In all his pain and agony, his vision had nearly darkened, and he was passing out when the Ex-soldier came to him. The redhead managed a small smile before he fell—

Fell in to Danse’s arms.

“I got you, love. It’s alright now.” Danse soothed his love when he caught him in his arms.  He balanced the redhead on his arms and nodded to Dogmeat. “Come on, friend.” Then he hurried back to the Sanctuary.

Later, Blaze was tucked in the bed with his wounds slowly healing up. He hadn’t said anything since his arrival. And Dogmeat had been taking a guard post at the door.

Curie looked seriously at the Ex-soldier. “Blaze cannot go on like this. His wounds were caused by the Gunners, Danse.” She had been taken of Blaze after each mission and it was clear that the redhead was fighting against the Gunners that had become more bold every year. “His body cannot withstand such confrontations much longer. One day, it might be one fight too many.” Her voice almost cracked in concern. “Please, Danse.” She put her hands on the man’s own, “Make him understand his limits.”

This was dreadful news, and Danse knew Curie was right about Blaze’s condition. Once again, his heart constricted, but he nodded. “I will, Curie. I’ll do my best to tell that to him.”

And he would when his love decided to wake up.  Danse thought he felt relief from Blaze’s return, but Curie’s statement was a wake up call. He’d have to take care of his love, and stop him from going on missions alone. I know he wants to protect me, but he can’t do that forever. He’s not invincible, Danse thought while he reached to caress gingerly the redhead’s cheek. _Rest now, we’ll talk later, love._

…

They walked near the river and enjoyed the warm summer morning. Danse studied the redhead who seemed to be in a good mood. Blaze still hadn’t told much what had happened during his mission, but the Ex-soldier guessed as much. He remembered what his love had looked like upon his return. Danse didn’t want to see that ever again. It broke his heart to see Blaze in such a condition.

The redhead stopped and looked at him. “Alright, love? What is it?” His tone was warm, but his eyes were as sharp as a hawk’s. Danse knew if something was amiss, Blaze would notice it sooner or later. And it was always sooner.  The Ex-soldier turned to his love and took his hands into his own. “We need to talk, Blaze.”

He led the redhead to a bench and they sat down. Danse took a deep breath as he looked at their fingers, entwined. It wasn’t easy to tell a stubborn man not to go fighting the Gunners. He should know, he had been as stubborn as Blaze. He hoped the man he loved would listen to him.

His eyes shifted to Blaze’s own as his thumb caressed the redhead’s hand. “When you finally returned from your mission,” Danse said with a concerned tone, “I mean…” There was a sigh from the Ex-soldier. Blaze nodded to him, to continue. “You shouldn’t go on missions like that anymore, Blaze. The state you were in… Curie said you won’t last much longer if you keep doing it.” He paused to see how his love would take the news.

Blaze seemed to shift, but only slightly. He kept his eyes on the Ex-soldier. “There’s nothing to worry about, Danse. I’ll always—”

“I don’t want you to go on those missions, soldier.” Danse said firmly. “Curie was clear on what would happen if you continue on that road. We  were all worried if you’d wake  up again. And I can’t bear losing you to the Gunners.” He held the redhead’s hands firmly, his eyes pained and his chest aching. He put everything in his gaze.

_Please understand, Blaze._

The redhead was quiet for a moment, and Danse felt himself tensing up. He had known Blaze would object, but he’d do anything to keep the man safe, on his side.

After a long moment, which felt like an eternity, Blaze shifted again. “I see. Well, I guess I’d better obey Curie as I know she’s fiery when she’s angry.” He tilted his head. “Alright, love. I don’t want to see you in pain for my sake. I’ll promise I won’t go on those missions anymore.” He shifted closer to the Ex-soldier. “I missed you, love.”

Danse was relieved and he was happy again. Happy to see the playful spark in the redhead’s eyes. His heart raced suddenly. It was caused by Blaze’s tone, he knew.  He wrapped his arm around the man and pulled him close to himself. Danse gazed into those green orbs that were Blaze’s eyes as his lips descended on the man’s lips. “So did I.” He said in a mix of husky and hungry tone.

Blaze brought his hand up to caress Danse’s cheek while their kiss was hard, then soft and hard again. He tasted Danse deeply, feeling his arousal rise. The Ex-soldier’s hungry mouth did only helped it as well as his strong arms roaming across his back.

Danse broke their heated kiss to catch a breath. He felt the redhead kissing his neck. “We… We should wait until you’ve recovered fully, love.” He managed to say under his hot breath. The kissing stopped, although the lips lingered on his skin. On his pulse.

“Are you sure, Danse?” It was a husky and teasing whisper, then kisses were planted slowly.

At this point, Danse wasn’t sure of anything. He couldn’t make himself stop the redhead. He was lost in the kisses that were planted on his neck and the hand on his chest that slowly was making its way down.

He’s doing it again, the Ex-solider thought biting his lower lip. He had to admit to himself he missed the touch. A touch in which he’d lose himself. Just the thought of it made him feel warmer. He heard a light chuckle from his love.

“Come, I think I know a place where we can be alone.”


End file.
